


Ode on Form and Shadow [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5, Crusade
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Series, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Morden, after Into the Fire, wonders what interventions have spared his life--and what he's going to do about it. The First Ones are gone, but their influence remains, and it seems as though he has access to information that could save billions of lives. Divine irony? Or punishment for a man who doesn't think he can rejoin the human race? A story of change, discovery, redemption, and new understandings. And coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode on Form and Shadow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ode on Form and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59699) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni). 



Part 1: Length: 1:17:02 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ode_on_form_and_shadow_01.mp3) (right click and and save as)  


Part 2: Length: 1:46:32 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ode_on_form_and_shadow_02.mp3) (right click and and save as)  


Part 3: Length: 3:43:40 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ode_on_form_and_shadow_03.mp3) (right click and and save as)  


Part 4: Length: 0:24:58 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ode_on_form_and_shadow_04.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
